


For the Love of a Bad Man

by lazlong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is difficult to determine the measure of the man. John Watson is a bad man, isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of a Bad Man

John Watson is a noble, if ordinary man - when a couple of years passes and he takes a first stern look at himself in a cracked mirror in the crisp April morning light, it is crystal-clear: despite all roof-jumping and street-running, stored safely in the long-term memory along with sand and explosions - he is not capable of anything apart from paying taxes, helping old ladies cross the street and marrying his girlfriend properly before getting her pregnant.

John Watson is an extraordinary, if despicable man - when Sherlock returns, John leaves his wife, his children, his house (with taxes paid) - at the blink of eye. When peeking a closer look at himself after few weeks, in the steamed up mirror of 221B, it turns out, that even if he does suffer and he does miss his brief interlude in normality, supports and even visits them - yet he never considers going back, because for first time in last three years he feels alive and burning with will to live, adrenaline of last night's chase still lingering in his system.

John Watson is just a man - the most strange thing is, people think, what an awful choice that Watson chap must have had: to decide between the love of his life and long-desired family and children. Yet, there never was choice to be made: Mary will hunt for and find another spouse, yet Sherlock will not even start looking. He still pays taxes - occasionally, when he remembers; there is no time to help old ladies to cross the street - the most he can do, is try not to push them under the wheels in their recurrent run; and he does marry again - even if it is not out of obligation for children not to be born out of wedlock, even if in this matrimony his hand is the smallest one, and even if he won't be able to say _wife_ anymore, when refering to his spouse.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Comments loved and welcomed!


End file.
